These Four Walls
by PotatoMonkey
Summary: Tara Maclay lives in Sunnydale, California with her brother and father. Her father and brother are abusive men and Tara hates life. Then she meets a red headed goddess of a woman, Willow Rosenberg. But this goddess had demons of her own. AU
1. Chapter 1- Crossing Paths

**Chapter 1**

Tara had never felt comfortable in her own skin. Maybe her family was partially to blame, but she blamed herself too after all it was her body, her mind that told her to hate herself, but her family did too.

To everyone else Tara was a shy girl, with bright blue eyes that she often hid behind her hair, she had a stutter when she spoke and people made fun of that some days. Today was one of those days.

"W-w-w-whats the the the matter M-m-maclay? Cat got your tongue?" One of the girls mocked her.

"I n-n-need to g-go" Tara regretted opening her mouth and stuttering. She tried to push her way through, but they weren't giving up.

One girl shoved her back against the lockers violently, another girl punched her on her left side in the jaw, another hit her in the stomach. Tara closed her eyes and silently prayed to Goddess that it would stop.

She opened her eyes when she heard skin hitting skin with a lot of force, she saw a blond girl hitting her assailants, and a pale hand being held out to her that belonged to someone else.

Tara looked up and saw the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, holding out a hand to help her up. When the red headed goddess pulled Tara up, she put too much strength behind it and Tara face planted right into the young woman. Tara stumbled backwards and looked at the ground, hiding behind her hair.

"I'm s-s-sorry. I-I didn't m-mean to" God, how she hated her stupid stutter. She hated that she was so drawn to this girl who just helped her out, she didn't even know the girls name. The girl reached out and brushed the hair that was covering Tara's flushed cheeks being her ears. A beautiful green met intense blue.

"Hey don't be sorry, I'm the one who pulled you straight into my chest with your face while trying to help, not that it was intentional or anything I was just trying to help you up but I pulled to hard cause I didn't know you'd be so light I mean I'm not saying you're fat, I'm saying you-you're tall and..."

"Will, babble talk, gettin out of hand" the blond appeared next to the redhead "I'm Buffy Summers, this one with a lot to say in one breath, is Willow Rosenberg." Willow, Tara like the way it sounded in her mind

"I'm Tara." Willow's green eyes lit up "M-M-Maclay" And then they dimmed at the mention of Maclay.

* * *

><p>Willow looked at this beautiful shy girl as she said her name was Tara. Tara was a beautiful name. Then she said Maclay, she hated Donny Maclay, and Maclay not being a popular name, and knowing Donny had a sister, she knew Tara was Donny's sister.<p>

"So your Juniors sister?" Buffy said "huh. Small world, right Will? Will?"

Willows mind was going back to a dark, dark place... Freshman year... Donald Maclay Jr. and his buddies decided it would be fun to spike drinks at a party, Willow had stopped by for a friend but didn't end up leaving until the next day, she'd had a small sip of spiked punch. It wasn't enough to knock her out, merely enough to disorientate her and leave her defenseless. Donald Maclay Jr decided to take advantage of this.

"Will!" Buffy's voice cut through the white noise in Willow's mind.

"Hmm?" Willow looked at the blond with tears in her eyes, obviously shaken up by her memories. They both forgot Tara was there.

"Where'd ya go Will?"

"Dark place" Willow replied softly. Willow remembered Tara was there. "Um, I guess we better get going... See ya around!" Willow started to run off but Buffy grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Will, we're gonna walk with Tara to her next class" the blonde had a look on her face that said and that's final.

"I-I-I'll be f-fine." Tara stumbled the words out of her mouth and forced a smile.

"Nope, not gonna take that as an answer, we are walking with you, we're your friends now." Tara looked at Buffy with wide blue eyes and Willow hung her head.

* * *

><p>Tara didn't know what could shake up such a beautiful and strong person. She remembered Willow got shook up at Maclay and Buffy mentioned her brother. That was when Willow got sucked into fear. Tara stopped walking and grabbed Willow's arm. The redhead stopped dead in her tracks.<p>

"W-willow?" Green met blue and melded together for a second before Tara ducked her head "I-I'm s-s-sorry... I-I-I..." Willow looked at the blonde inquisitively, this girl was nothing like her brother, if anything she was the opposite. Willow brushed Tara's hair back and brought the blondes head up so her green eyes met the gorgeous blue.

"Tara," Willow spoke the name softly, liking the way it felt in her mouth "why are you sorry? You haven't done anything." The redhead looked at Tara's lips and it took all self-control not to lean forward and kiss her... What had gotten a hold of her? She liked boys, so why was this girl having such an effect on her?

Tara licked her lips "I k-know but a-at the m-m-mention o-of m-my last n-name-" Willow leaned forward and kissed her, self control flew out the window. Both girls where shocked this happened at first but Tara deepened the kiss before breaking it off remembering they were at school and her brother and father would punish her if they found out.

Willow was so confused. "I-I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, I usually don't do that, I don't kiss girls I kiss guys well I kissed a guy but he left and now I don't know. Not that you aren't beautiful and I wouldn't want to kiss you again, I liked that, I think you're gorgeous, I mean if there was a fanclub, I'd have started it and oh god I'm babbling but I'm sorry and please dear god shut me the hell u-" Tara pressed a finger to Willows lips.

"It's f-fine. I-I liked k-kissing y-you t-too..." Tara spoke softly cursing her stutter, she took a deep breath calming herself before speaking again "Your babbling is c-cute b-but I was afraid you'd p-pass out"

Willow breathed in relief. "I broke off the k-kiss but if my f-f-f-family-" Willow touched Tara's lips to quiet her, the redhead saw the blond was afraid of her family and her hate against Donny Maclay grew stronger and Willow didn't think that was even possible.

"It's fine, I understand," They started walking again realizing they lost Buffy and the bell had rung "Hey, what about you come to my house sometime?"

"I d-d-don't k-know.. M-my family i-is p-pretty s-s-strict..." Willow looked at the pain in Tara's eyes as they walked up to a class room and spoke at the same time

"T-this is m-my c-class"

"This is my stop" both girls giggled and walked into history.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC….<strong>

**A/N: I know that this is stereotypical fanfic where everything is like "I just met you, I love you, kiss me" but later things should be better and I will give some more depth to the characters as we go along. Please continue to read and follow this story to get updates as soon as I add to the story. I don't know who all I'm gonna pair together right now besides Tara and Willow. Xander, Anya, Buffy, Spike, Angel, and Faith will most definitely be in the story but sexualities and who will be with who has not been put together yet, it's too early. Please bear with the Rookie here and help me to better myself.**


	2. Chapter 2- Masks

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: This chapter could be triggering for some, I just want to be polite and warn you. This story happened in my brain cause it's weird and dark in there.**

After school Tara walked part way home with Willow, dropping Willow off at the redhead's house, before running the rest of the way home, alone. She knew her father wouldn't be forgiving of her coming home late.

As she came through the front door her brother came down the hall and grabbed a handful of her hair, dragging her down the hallway.

"Little bitch coming home late, Pops isn't gonna be happy with you." Donny smiled wickedly shoving Tara into the living room "Hey Pops, look what I found!" Donald Maclay Sr. looked up with a maniacal grin on his face, he started taking off his belt slowly, making each movement slow and deliberate, bathing in Tara's fear. Her brother held her arm much too tightly, Tara knew that it would leave a bruise that would be terribly difficult to cover tomorrow, if she made it to tomorrow.

"Now, Tara, take off your shirt" her father said as he looped the belt to make a hard knot with the buckle at the end, she did as he asked. "Donny, get her arms. Now listen here, you're gonna home on time from now on, aren't ya?" he paused waiting to see if she would respond. Tara knew it didn't matter if she responded or not she would still get a beating so she didn't answer at all. Her father brought the belt down once, twice, thirty times, one hundred, he kept going till he had no strength, then he gave the belt to Donny. When they were finished blood ran freely down Tara's back but she didn't cry once, she barely even felt it. "Now do your chores"

Tara did as she was told, she wasn't even really present during her punishment, she just kept thinking about Willow. Willows soft, fiery, red hair, her vibrant emerald eyes that saw deep into Tara's soul, and Willows lips, her soft luscious lips… After her chores she went to her room, showered her shower that she was allowed that day, and attempted to clean and bandage her back.

That night Tara snuck out, knowing it would cause her another beating if her brother or father found out but she figured she wouldn't be around for them to beat, her body might be, but not her soul. She went to the store and bought simple everyday things that's she could come up with some lame excuse for buying this late at night if anyone asked. But as she snuck back into her room, she thought of Willow again, the compassion she had seen in Willows eyes when talking to her, the fear that was there when Donny was brought up, she knew she couldn't leave Willow behind, she had to protect Willow and be the friend to Willow that Tara had never had.

She hid the things she bought under her bed and thought more about the redheaded beauty before falling asleep and dreaming about Willow.

* * *

><p>After Tara walked Willow home, she watched the beautiful girl sprint off to get home. Willow thought this was a little strange, Willow knew Mr. Maclay was strict and gave her the heebie jeebies but what would make Tara take off like a bat out of hell? The more Willow thought of it, the more she understood, she saw the bruises Tara had tried to hide since she first saw her three years ago, Willow knew them all too well, for she did the same thing for years until her parents just ignored her existence when they were home, and she didn't know what was worse; when they were beating her, or forgot she even existed? Sometimes they remembered she was there and acted on old ways.<p>

Willow thought about the things that happened that day: helping Tara, kissing Tara, walking home with Tara, she was so confused. She had had a crush on her best friend Xander for so many years, she had dated Oz so she didn't think she could be gay but she definitely felt something way more that friendship for Tara and that kiss was so much more powerful than anything with Oz

Willow called Buffy and asked her to come over. Twenty minutes later Willow heard a knock at the door. When she answered the door Willow saw it was Buffy and ushered her in.

"Hey Wills, what's goin on?" Buffy asked in her usual chipper attitude, then she saw the sadness in Willows eyes "Willow? Whats wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing just thinking about some stuff, Buff. Hey that rhymed!" Willow's tongue stuck out a little bit as she grinned. "I'm just really confused about some things, started thinking about Oz and things like that." Willows grin going away as she admitted what she was thinking about before Buffy could ask what was really wrong.

"Will, why? You know that gets you in a funk and instead of saying whats wrong you always say 'Nothing, I'm finey mcfine fine' or 'Queen of goodness right here, no problems here, nope' and then we have to find out some way else that you are not okay" Buffy let out in a rant. Willow knew she was right.

"I was thinking about him because of Tara" Willow admitted to her best friend, Buffy just looked at her confused "Buffy, I think I like Tara when we were walking to class and we lost you, I kissed her and it was more powerful than anything I ever felt with Oz and I'm just so confused and I need you here…" Buffy looked at her in shock.

"You kissed her? Will, you just met her, you don't even know if she likes you too. Will, I don't care that you like a girl, but you don't just randomly kiss people!" Buffy was shocked that Willow had done something so daring, _Willow, fuzzy sweater, frog and pony fearing Willow just randomly kissed someone she just met?_ Buffy thought and they stood awkwardly for a while before Buffy spoke again "Ok, Will, if anyone understand that love and crushes make you do the wacky, it's me, sorry I reacted so harshly at first."

"I just don't know what to do, she returned the kiss, hell she even deepened the kiss, I know that's an awkward thing to say, I just didn't know how to say it differently Buff." Willow paused before speaking again "I like her and I'm pretty sure she likes me too but her family. Her brother, her father, they cause a problem, I know what they do, I know what she's going through. I hate her brother, I've met her brother before, and I will never forgive him, or forget what he did" Buffy looked at the redhead with concern.

"Willow, what's going on?" Buffy was scared for Willow right now "What aren't you telling me, Willow?" The red head stared down at her feet.

"Did Xander ever tell the story of how on the first day of kindergarten I broke the yellow crayon, and I cried? I cried not because I broke something that wasn't mine, I cried because I was afraid. I was afraid they would tell my parents and I would be punished. Xander took the blame, Xander got me a new crayon. All these years his family has been mean to him, I always made sure that they never hit him because… because I didn't want him to go through what I was going through… I didn't want him to be like me… I didn't want his light to be diminished and him want to die, for him to hurt himself because someone was hurting him and he didn't know how to deal with it" Willow looked up for a second to see shock and anger on Buffy's face, Will looked down and continued and tears rolled silently down her cheeks "All those years, all the stupid shirts with long sleeves to cover up the bruises, to cover up the cuts and scars, to hide my shame. You want to know why I hate Donny Maclay? Freshman year I went to a party to drop this girls notes off for class, Donny and his friends spiked the punch, I had a sip, one sip Buffy, I was fully conscious, but defenseless and he took advantage of this. He took advantage of me. Buffy…. he raped me…." At the last words Buffy let out a hiccup of a sob and Willow let go of her tears. Buffy wrapped Willow up in a hug, holding the red head to her chest both crying freely.

"I'm sorry Willow, I'm so, so sorry." Buffy kept repeating that over and over knowing it wouldn't change the past but saying it because somebody needed to, and Willow needed to know that she cared, Willow needed to know Buffy loved her. Buffy spoke after a long period of silence "I love you Will, I'm always gonna be here for you, you're my sister, maybe not by blood, but by choice and that means something more anyways" after talking and crying for a while more Buffy went home and Willow was left alone with her thoughts. And they kept coming back to the blond-brunette beauty, Tara. As Willow lay in her bed that night she dreamt of Tara in a world where everything was okay, there were no scars, no pain, just her and Tara.

**TBC…**

**A/N: This chapter is very emotional and long, I couldn't find an appropriate place to end it any earlier and all this needed to be uncovered so you better understand where I'm taking these characters. Thank you for reading, please follow this story and favorite it if you enjoy it so far, if you don't like it give me some constructive criticism and I'll see what I can do. I'm going to try and upload a new chapter each week, I only really work on it on the weekends but I write around 4 chapters each weekend and work on editing them when I get time to on the weekdays. **


	3. Chapter 3- Let Me Help You

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Tara woke up with a smile on her face remembering her dreams. Tara looked at the calendar, October 16th, it was her 18th birthday, she tried to move to get out of bed and the sharp pain in her back made her remember what happened the night before. It didn't take long to find a shirt to cover her back but the problem was movement, every time she moved the scabs on her back cracked and seeped and it was impossible for her to bandage it herself. She thought about asking Willow for help but decided harshly against it.

_Momma, what do I do?_ Her mother had passed away the year before which caused all hell to be let loose on her with no one there to protect her. She often would ask her mother things or tell her things though she knew her mom couldn't hear her or respond. Tara finished getting ready for school and grabbed her bag, causing more pain, and left for school.

* * *

><p>Willow woke up happy and hummed as she got ready for school, she couldn't wait to see Tara. Willow wondered if she should say anything to Tara about her family or leave it alone, she decided she would figure it out when she saw her. Willow grabbed a green shirt that brought out the color of her eyes and a pair of black washout pants that accentuated her body. She brushed her short hair, her family hadn't even noticed she cut it, and she cut it two years ago. Willow grabbed her backpack and ran out the door.<p>

As Willow walked to school she saw Tara, she ran up and hugged her, Tara responded in a cry of pain.

"Oh my god Tara are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Willow looked at Tara in concern before continuing "Of course I hurt you why else you be screaming in pain, god I'm so stupid sometimes…" Tara was gasping for air before looking at Willow and speaking

"W-willow, you're not the r-reason I'm in p-pain" Willow looked at her confused before her eyes became the size of saucers understanding part of why she was in pain.

"Y-your family…" Willow whispered not thinking about her words before saying them. She looked at Tara's horrified expression and explained herself "I know it's not my business but I put two and two together, I remembered seeing you in the past doing the same things I did but I never did anything or tried to talk to you because I felt that it would be weird, especially if I was wrong… Tara, I understand, let me help you." Tara looked at Willow and her expression softened, Willow was crying.

"Willow? I d-don't know if y-you c-can help me…" Willow looked the girl in the eyes at the last words, and Tara saw the pain spark in her eyes "I'm t-too far g-gone to s-save…I'm n-not w-worth it" Willow wanted to smack Tara for saying that, she was worth everything in the world, but instead of violence Willow showed love.

"Tara, you are worth everything in the world, I know I just met you yesterday but I feel like I've known you for a lot longer, when I kissed you the world kind of fell into place, I'd do anything to protect and help you, you deserve that" Willow cupped Tara's cheek as she spoke "You are beautiful and I know you are strong, I want to help." Tara leaned forward a little and then hesitated, Willow closed the gap, her lips firmly planted on Tara's to show that she meant every word of what she said before pulling back so no one saw, she hugged Tara being careful of her back "Do you need any help with your back?"

"Y-yes… Please" Tara looked into Willows eyes seeing the love in them.

"Okay well I know what to do" They walked the rest of the way to school together. When they got to the school Willow led Tara to the library. Willow greeted the librarian with a hug "Hey, Giles, can I get into the cage?" Giles handed her the keys to the "cage" as they had dubbed it. Willow unlocked it before grabbing Tara's hand and leading her in. Once in the cage Willow grabbed bandages out of a compartment and led Tara behind a bookshelf. "Okay so, the awkward part… You have to take off your shirt… And your bra…"

"I-it's n-no problem" Tara said with a little smile at Willow, Tara removed her shirt and bra with no complaint, she was so grateful for the help and someone who cared. Willows eyes widened when she saw Tara's back

"Oh my god… Tara this is horrible" Willow couldn't believe someone could hurt someone so beautiful so much "What did he use on you?" Tara ducked her head in shame.

"A b-belt…" Willow let out a grunt of rage, and they heard the cage door open.

"Bloody hell!" An English accented voice came from the doorway. Giles stood behind Willow, and started cleaning his glasses "Willow, what, what is going on here? What happened to this poor girl?" Willow looked at Tara and Tara responded.

"M-my f-father and b-brother…" Tara replied shamefully. "It was m-my f-fault, I-I shouldn't h-have come h-home la-late" Rage filled Giles and Willow, and Giles a normally very reserved man punched a bookshelf

"Tara, I think that you should move in with Willow or I, I understand that I've just met you and it is very weird for an older school librarian to ask a student to move in with them, but you would be safe." Giles spoke softly to Tara "Tara when is your 18th birthday?"

"T-today" Tara looked at Willow who was still bandaging her back and saw the sadness in the red heads eyes. "I-I'd love t-to move o-out b-but they w-would find m-me and and h-hurt y-you…" Willow was done bandaging Tara and Tara put her shirt back on.

"Well, Tara, happy birthday… Do you want to go home?" Willow asked, Tara shook her heard no. "Then you don't have to, you would be safe with Giles or I. Tara, I want to help you, if he ever tried to hurt one of us the police would be involved, and Giles can hold his own in a fight, Buffy would help as well, you know she is strong, she helped you yesterday."

"I-I'm scared…" Tara looked at the older man and the young woman "I d-don't w-want to g-go back there" Tara started crying, Willow leaned forward and held her, whispering to her to say everything's going to be okay.

"Why's everyone in the- Tara, Willow, are you okay?" Buffy walked in and saw Willow holding Tara and Tara crying and knew something was wrong.

"Buffy, I think it's best if you and I left these two alone" Giles grabbed Buffy's arm gently and they walked out of the cage. Willow brought Tara's head up and looked her in the eyes

"We need to get to class but tonight you are staying at my house" Tara started to speak but Willow continued "No buts, you are staying with me. We can get your stuff later, we'll bring Giles and Buffy and they'll make sure nothing happens, you can be free"

"W-What about your p-parents?" Tara saw Willows resolve face and knew she wasn't going to live with her brother and father anymore.

"They're never home anymore, and even if they were home, they ignore me" Willow spoke softly. Tara and Willow walked out of the cage and Buffy ran forward hugging her best friend and newfound friend and Willow grabbed Buffy as Tara squeaked in pain. "Buffy, Tara is injured. Remember what I told you last night?"

"That you have the hots for Tara or the family thing?" Willow blushed, Tara's eyes widened, and Giles choked on his tea.

"The family suspicion thing, suspicion has been confirmed" Willow replied trying to overlook the fact that Buffy just threw it out there that she "had the hots" for Tara. Buffy looked at Willow, then to Tara, and back to Willow. "That's why we were in the cage, we were fixing her up,"

"Oh my god… Tara, are you going back there, are you going to stay with somebody 'cause I'd be willing to share my room or there's the guest room in the basement, I'd be willing to give you boarding, protection, and food!" Buffy looked at Tara with hope that the young woman was not going to be staying with her monster of a family

"N-no, I-I'm staying with W-Willow, and w-we're gonna g-get m-my stuff. I-I'd like it i-if you guys w-would help…" Tara looked at her feet and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The bell rang and they realized that Willow and Tara had missed first period and at this rate they all were going to miss second and they all scurried off to class.

* * *

><p>Later in the day Willow and Tara talked to Xander and got him to agree to help. Xander was never going to admit it to anyone but he had, had a crush on Tara when she first moved there but got over it when he met Anya. Xander and Tara had been friends up until her mother died, then Tara stopped talking to everyone, when she did speak she stuttered even more than before, she started wearing different clothes, like long sleeves all the time, Xander wanted to be like a brother to her, better than the one she had.<p>

Anya was definitely a jealous type, over 1100 years old her jealousy got her to where she was, being an ex-vengeance demon. She had seen Tara around before and saw that Xander always tried to make her laugh and wanted to make sure Tara wouldn't steal Xander away from her. Anya realized that Tara was no threat and wanted to be her friend so now that she was given the opportunity to do so and do something good to prove to her new found friends she was no longer evil, agreed to help Tara.

**TBC**

**A/N: This chapter was difficult to write, I didn't know where to go at some points and just kind of winged it, I also would get interrupted in the middle of a good idea and forget what one earth I was doing. AND I DECIDED ON DOING HELLMOUTHY STUFF! ALSO: Halloween made me forget to upload this on Friday :P and yea I know everything is all angsty while their liking each other is all like perfect and not at all realistic, maybe it's just because I wish things were that easy. Please review.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4- Getting Away

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: I am a jerk, you'll see why later.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Samara Hime: Thank you I don't speak much Spanish so I'm sorry. I should be uploading a new chapter every other weekend (I've gotten very bust so it should be easier to maintain this way) but I kind of fell behind and haven't worked in it for two weeks because I've been sick and sleeping, my internet was down for a while, I got sick again, and then there was holidays. I'm feeling better and working on new chapters now. Thank you again. I hope you enjoy this update. (I also really like writing dramatic things, I like to write beginnings full of angst but things will get less with the angst and more with the fluff and occasional angst).**

**Like I said I got sick, temporary internet loss, sick again, and then I ate a lot because Thanksgiving, so without further ado here is chapter 4. (P.S. I'm sick again)**

After school Giles drove Buffy, Tara, and Willow to the Maclay home with Tara's direction while Xander and Anya followed in his car. Tara unlocked the front door warily. Tara walked back through the house slowly, everyone else close behind her. When they walked into the living room her father saw Tara but not those behind her.

"What are you doing home this early? I told you not to come home late do I have to teach you not to come home early too?" Tara backed up into Willow.

"See, Mr. Maclay, I don't think I would advise that" Giles came from behind Willow and Tara cleaning his glasses and setting them back upon his face.

"And just who the hell are you?" Her father exclaimed outraged at the strange man that was in his house and dared speak out against him "Tara what the hell is this old coot doin here?"

"Well this 'old coot', my best friend, and I are here to pick up Tara's things, Mr. Maclay" Buffy stepped out from behind Giles Willow followed close behind, forming a wall around Tara to protect her. "I mean she's 18, you no longer own her"

"Who do you think you are? I'm her father, her blood!" Mr. Maclay was livid and couldn't wait for Tara's "friends" to leave, he had to teach that girl a lesson.

"We're her family, you wanna try to take her, to hurt her? Go ahead" Tara and Willow looked at Buffy in shock and then Buffy continued "But you gotta go through me"

"And me" Willow spoke for the first time since they entered the house.

"You don't want to mess with us. She's a hair puller." Buffy mater-of-factly said

"What two little girls are gonna keep me from my daughter?"

"It's not just two little girls you're facing Mr. Maclay" Giles looked Mr. Maclay in the eyes

"It's all of us" Xander stepped from the shadows and put an arm over Tara's shoulder, Anya stepped out too.

"I don't like him" Anya looked Mr. Maclay up and down "This is exactly the kind of man Hally and I would strike vengeance down upon, sure abused children was really Halfreks area and scorned women was mine when I was a vengeance demon but it applies to both. Okay not really I just don't like him and want to hit him with his rib bones while he begs for forgiveness and for me to stop." Everyone looked at Anya, Tara and Mr. Maclay looked with confusion while everyone else looked at her with faces that said "AHN SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Ahn, honey," Xander spoke gently to Anya "You don't talk about being a demon and beating people with their ribs in front of others outside the Scoobies, remember?" Anya huffed but agreed.

"Now, Mr. Maclay, we are going to pack up Tara's things and leave. If you try to stop us, hurt us, or come after her" Buffy explained "The Sunnydale Police Department will be involved, pictures amongst other evidence will be provided to them, and you and your son will never see the light of day again. Understood?" Mr. Maclay nodded violently.

* * *

><p>Willow was packing Tara's bedding and reached under the bed to pack the things there, she accidentally cut her finger on something sharp under the bed, she froze when she saw what it was.<p>

_R-Razors? What else is down here? _Willow thought before grabbing the rest of the items _ Bleach… Alcohol… A bottle of… pills? Oh my god… Oh my god! Tara was going to…_

Willow hid the things away before anyone saw them and started sucking on her finger to stop the bleeding but Tara saw her shove the things back under the bed and then met Willows eyes. She was shocked at the understanding, compassion, and pain in Willows eyes, she saw the finger in Willows mouth and kneeled down next to her.

"W-Willow… A-are you o-okay?" Tara saw tears welling in Willows eyes and cast her eyes down. Willow pulled her finger out of her mouth and pulled Tara into a hug, careful to keep the bleeding finger off of Tara's shirt.

"I'm fine, just accidentally cut part of my finger off… Are you okay?" Willow asked barely containing the sorrow in her voice and Tara shook her head side to side, tears flowing down her cheeks

"Hey gu- What's going on over here? Are you two okay?" Buffy walked over to ask if they were almost done when she saw the tears staining both girls' faces. Willow spoke up.

"Yea, just give us a few minutes to grab the last of her stuff" Buffy nodded slowly

"Whatever you guys need, I'm just gonna grab the bags and stuff that are already packed," Buffy started to walk away before turning back "I understand things are hard, Tara, I have no idea what you're going through but I know it's gotta be hard and I'm sorry that you had to go through all this." Buffy scurried away carrying bags that weighed as much as her with seemingly no effort, which Tara though was strange.

"We can talk about this stuff later… What else do you want and need?" They grabbed a few other things before Tara pulled out her book on Magick that her mother gave her and tried to hide it but Willow saw it. Tara stumbled to give an excuse.

"I-It's just a-a book, my m-mother gave it t-to m-me" Willow giggled and Tara furrowed her brow "W-Why are y-you laughing?"

"Because… that was a horrible excuse. I knew you were a witch the moment I touched you, there was this rush that went through me, I felt your magick. You have nothing to be afraid of, Anya announced that she was an ex-demon and you are afraid I'm gonna judge you for being a witch?" Tara looked at Willow in disbelief and she remembered she had felt power when they touched too. Seeing this thought go through Willow continued. "You're not the only one."

**A/N: Yep leaving it right there, understand why I am a jerk now? Thought so :P REVIEW PLEASE!**

**ALSO! I might start working on another fic for another fandom, in other words, I might get very distracted from this. BUT I will try to still update on regular intervals. Yea and sorry for sadness...  
><strong>


End file.
